


everybody wants to know, if we fucked on the bathroom sink

by lashtn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dom Ashton, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Sub Luke, sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtn/pseuds/lashtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a blur.</p><p>It’s all one big blur of his head hitting the mirror above the sink, his legs wrapping around Ashton as he sets him down on the cold porcelain, his lower lip caught between the boy’s teeth, so sharply they almost draw blood.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p>Or, you know, Luke and Ashton fuck against the bathroom sink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everybody wants to know, if we fucked on the bathroom sink

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to strange love by halsey and my.... hand slipped....... oops

It’s a blur.

It’s all one big blur of his head hitting the mirror above the sink, his legs wrapping around Ashton as he sets him down on the cold porcelain, his lower lip caught between the boy’s teeth, so sharply they almost draw blood.

Luke’s mind is a little hazy, yet so focused on the way Ashton’s hands spread his thighs apart and fly up to slip under his shirt, digging his nails in Luke’s hips.

Ashton lifts his shirt up a little, as a sign for Luke, and the younger obeys, breaking the kiss with a revenge bite on Ashton’s bottom lip. Ashton licks his own lips, watching Luke take his shirt off, then his palms rest on Luke’s chest while the boy throws his head back against the mirror. He rakes his nails, not too harshly, but just enough to draw a reaction, down Luke’s chest and stomach, slowly, teasing, until his fingers circles around his hips to Luke’s lower back, then brings them into a kiss again. And Luke can’t help but watch, and follow, and receive.

Because, fuck, Ashton is hot, and Luke wants him to mark him up, and leave him sore. It’s not just his muscles, and how Luke wants him to wrap his hands around his neck, not even his thick thighs, or his golden hair, that Luke just wants to pull on, or his big hands, fingers so long and thick Luke’s sure are better than most dicks. It’s how Ashton looks at him like he’s his next meal, and how his own mouth waters at the sight of him staring at his body, taking it in.

His entire presence makes Luke shiver. God, he just. He wants Ashton to fill him up, leave him sore, mark him all over.

“Take off your shirt.” Luke breathes out in a moment of pulling away.

Then Ashton’s hand is cupping his face, and his head hits the hard object behind him. “You don’t order me around.” The older says, in a voice softer than his grip on Luke’s jaw.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Luke’s cock twitches at the words, at the roughness. He needs it, he needs Ashton.

Fuck.

Ashton’s grip loosens, then his hand travels down to pinch at Luke’s nipple, his tongue landing on his collarbone, and his teeth sink in. Ashton nips on the skin, earning a groan from Luke, both at the pain and at the pleasure, while his finger plays with Luke’s nipple and his other lies on his waist. Ashton looks away, face inches away from Luke’s shoulder, proud of his creation then gives one final lick before he moves to a different location, just a little above, on Luke’s neck.

“You’re so fucking hot, Luke.” He whispers after finishing the second hickey. “Wanna fuck you so bad.” He continues before sinking in his teeth again in a different spot.

“Please, please Ashton, want you.” Luke’s voice is husky, fucked out. He shuts his eyes and focuses on the way Ashton’s tongue lies flat on his neck. His fingers pull on Luke’s nipple in response, before he moves to bite on the other.

Luke moans, eyes opening enough to see where his hands go to, eyelids still feel heavy. His hands sneak under Ashton’s shirt, and Ashton hurries to catch his wrists in his hands, before pulling Luke’s arms above him and pins them to the mirror.

“Do you really want it that bad, princess?” His eyes stare so deep in Luke’s.

The fucking pet name. Luke swears he’s going to come in his pants if Ashton doesn’t touch him soon. He nods, but it’s not enough.

“Tell me. Beg for me, darling, what do you want?”

“I want you, Ash, want you. Want your cock. Please, just.” He breathes for a second. “Please.”

Ashton releases the grip on his wrists, takes a step back and lifts his shirt up. Luke hurries to touch him, to brings him closer as he’s done, just wants his hands on him. Ashton lets him this time.

Luke leaves a trail of kisses up from Ashton’s neck, down to his chest, to his toned abs. His fingers play with the elastic band of Ashton’s underwear, hanging just above his jeans.

“Can I take your pants off, Ash, please? Will you let me?” He sounds begging. Well, he kind of is.

Ashton nods, then Luke pulls the black skinny jeans down, as far as he can go, before Ashton steps out of them and kicks them to the side.

Luke licks his lips at the outline of Ashton’s hard-on, but he knows Ashton won’t let him suck him off before he’s naked as well. He jumps off the sink and takes his jeans off, Ashton watching, not taking his eyes off him for a second. Soon as they’re both in their underwear, Luke steps closer and brings them into a kiss, hand going to palm Ashton through his briefs.

He moans into Luke’s mouth, his hands going to Luke’s lower back, bringing him closer to him, then cupping his ass through Luke’s underwear with both and pull a whine out out of Luke. He squeezes as Luke keeps his hand on Ashton’s cock, rubbing to tease him back, but Ashton’s hand smacks down on his ass and, fuck.

“Do that again.” He moans into Ashton’s mouth.

Ashton chuckles, his grip firm on Luke’s ass. “Do what?” His smirk’s evil, but delicious. Luke wants to kiss it off.

Their noses brush, and Luke feels lightheaded, overstimulated when he’s barely been touched. “Spank me again.”

The hazel eyed turns him around in a quick motion, bending him slightly over the sink, fingers trailing lightly down Luke’s back, nails scratching, just enough so it’s not a soft touch, enough so he doesn’t leave scars. Luke can feel him, his back against Ashton’s chest, as Ashton slips his hand under Luke’s underwear and grabs the soft flesh of his ass again, his teeth biting on his shoulder before he says, “Can I take these off, princess? You want me to use your ass? Spank it then fuck your little hole? Yeah?”

Luke whines, a little breathless. He somehow manages to speak up, “Yeah, Ash, want that. Fuck me, please.” 

He reaches to touch his cock, needs some kind of release, but Ashton pulls his arms behind his back. “Tsk, tsk, tsk.”

This is both hell and heaven.

Ashton holds both his arms in place with one hand, the other pulling Luke’s underwear down, Luke kicking them away. “You have a pretty little ass, Luke, can’t wait to wreck it.” Ashton’s mouth close to his ear, biting on his earlobe.

Luke parts his lips to catch his breath, or to moan, he doesn’t know. What he does know, though, is that he needs Ashton. But, Ashton thinks his needs can wait.

Smack.

Luke whines pathetically, hands behind his back so he can’t do anything but cry out.

Smack.

It’s the other cheek this time, and it stings so good.

Smack, and smack, and another.

It’s going to leave a mark. Luke smiles a little, but it fades soon as the hand smacks down on his ass again.

Ashton bites it, out of nowhere, sucks on it and leaves a redder mark with his mouth. He spreads Luke’s cheeks, tongue lying flat on his hole. The younger hisses, knees weak.

Ashton rubs a thumb lightly on Luke’s hip, reassuring, and Luke steadies his breath and calms himself down so Ashton can treat him. He licks at the puckered hole, spits on it to lubricate, then spreads the saliva with his finger. Luke tells himself to breathe in and out, slowly, to focus on breathing and the good feeling of Ashton’s finger and tongue between his cheeks.

“Want me to finger you, baby? Would you like that?” Ashton leaves a kiss on his lower back. 

“Yes,” He takes a breath. “Please.”

Luke looks at himself in the mirror, notices the fucked out expression on his face - pink, plump lips apart, reddening cheeks, hair already a mess and sticking to his sweaty forehead. He only catches a quick glance though, before Ashton’s finger is shoved through his rim, carefully, and Luke shuts his eyes to focus again.

As soon as it’s fully in, Ashton starts building a rhythm, not brushing Luke’s prostate just yet, only stretches him open. Would Luke like Ashton to fuck him with his fingers? Yes. Would Luke also rather to come from Ashton’s cock up his ass, stimulating him, just like Ashton knows best? Yes. Yes, yes, yes.

Ashton rubs Luke’s thigh softly as he adds a second finger, stretching Luke farther, pumping in and out quicker, Luke knowing he must be eager himself. Ashton kisses Luke’s ass and his lower back again, as he keeps the rhythm, his mouth traveling up Luke’s spine, feeling him shiver.

Luke’s hips are cold, with the sink against them, but Ashton’s hand, and his mouth, and his fingers inside him, it feels like he’s burning.

Ashton pulls his fingers out, spits on three fingers before he rubs them against Luke’s hole, pushes in and leaves an open mouth kiss on the back of Luke’s neck. “You’re so good, princess, how does it feel?”

As if Luke can fucking speak right now. But he doesn’t want Ashton to stop, so he tries to. “S- So good.” He chokes.

Luke feels so full, with three fingers inside him, three thick, long fingers inside of him, fucking him in a pace that leaves him trembling, but it’s not good enough yet.

“I need you, Ashton, please fuck me.”

“If you beg.” He teases. Ashton pulls his fingers out, and Luke feels empty, whimpering.

Ashton reaches to a drawer below them, taking a condom out of it before ripping it out of the small plastic, Luke looking back to see him pull it over his cock, then throws his head down as Ashton lines himself up.

Sometimes Luke forgets how big Ashton is. He has enough experience with it, has the veins and the feeling of it in his mouth memorised, could get off thinking about that alone. But it’s when Ashton slowly shoves his cock through his hole, when Luke thinks about how he’d never get used to it. Two fingers, three fingers, four, none could prepare him for the heavenly stretch when Ashton bottoms out.

Luke takes a deep breath, both of them are, Ashton’s palms resting on Luke’s hips to keep him in place. “Are you okay, baby boy?” He breathes against Luke’s shoulder. The blue eyed nods, his mind full of the feeling of Ashton inside of him, and Ashton starts pounding into him.

He grabs a handful of Luke’s hair, bends him over the sink so his chest is against it, and pulls his head back so his neck, full of hickeys, is on display.

Ashton’s pace is merciless, hitting Luke’s sweet spot hard, spot-on, stimulating him to the point where Luke’s screaming, his hands lost and searching in air. He wants to touch himself, for god’s sake, his cock has been neglected the entire time. But Ashton, he won’t let him, will tease him until Luke is shaking and crying for it.

“A- Ash,” His voice weak. “Can I touch myself, please, I need to.”

Ashton digs his nails in Luke’s hips, deep, so Luke’s overwhelmed with the feeling of Ashton fucking into him, and tugging on his hair, and creating more scars on Luke’s body. “Not yet, princess.” His sweet voice a contrast to the roughness of his actions. “Want you to see yourself in the mirror. Want you to see yourself getting fucked, see how beautiful you look when you’re so desperate and begging.”

God.

Like his ignored erection isn’t enough of a pain in the ass.

Ashton brings him closer, his back to his chest, arched as Ashton keeps rocking into him steadily. He kisses his shoulder, the grip on his hair softening, “Look at yourself.” Ashton bites on his ear, and Luke looks straight forward. “You’re such a pretty little thing, baby.” He kisses his neck, his eyes on the mirror as well. “I love when you wake up in the morning and all you do is groan all grumpy. You’re so beautiful when laugh at my shitty jokes. You’re beautiful when you need an hour to dress and fix your hair.” He says, groans as a sign that he’s close. “You know what I also love about you, princess? When you give yourself out to me, when you let me do as I please, when you look so fucking gorgeous when I fuck you. Doesn’t matter which position, you’re always so incredible, you’re so good.” He groans once more as he pumps Luke’s cock. “So, so good.”

“Ash.” Is the only word Luke can pull. Cry, more like.

Ashton’s always chatty, always so good with his words. Sometimes it’s really interesting, sometimes Luke just wants to tell him to shut up (like, in the mornings when Luke’s honestly can’t stand to hear anyone until he puts food in his mouth), and sometimes, his words are as good as Ashton’s cock itself.

“It’s okay, baby. You can come.” He says.

If Luke can’t scream because his voice is stuck in his throat, he sure as hell does in his mind. It’s too much for a moment, and then the shock of the orgasm fills his veins, one hand grabbing Ashton’s hair behind him and the other going to Ashton’s thigh as Luke comes onto Ashton’s hand and the bathroom floor. He comes, and he comes, and Ashton keeping pumping his dick until Luke sighs with aftershocks filling his body and he breathes heavily.

Ashton releases onto the condom with a loud groan, Luke hissing at the oversensitivity. The older boy rests his forehead on Luke’s shoulder, pulls out moments later, slowly so it won’t hurt Luke, and throws the used condom into the trash.

“How are you?” He asks when he’s facing Luke again, both naked boys standing in the middle of the bathroom with sleepy smiles on their faces.

“Good. Really good.” Luke answers, giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips. “What about you?”

“Perfect.” He says before noticing the come on his hand, bringing it to his mouth and licking it off. Luke giggles, kissing Ashton again as soon as he finishes. “Wanna take a shower?” He asks when Luke pulls away.

“Too tired. Bath?”

“Bath it is.” He gives Luke another peck.

They sit down on the floor against the tub as the water run down, Luke resting his head on Ashton’s shoulder.

If there’s something Luke loves, is how Ashton shifts from rough to soft. Sometimes he’s a mix of both, but he always takes care of Luke. It’s a kind of an unbreakable trust Luke finds comfort in, when he feels a little down and even when he’s not. It’s just, a nice thing, to have someone to love, and adore, and to know you’re coming back home to them. 

“I love you.” He says.

“Is it because I made you come?” Ashton replies.

Luke shoves him away, giggling in the process. “Asshole.”

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” He puckers his lips and makes kissing sounds as Luke keeps shoving him off, his hand on his face. “I still love you, even when you hate me.”

Luke stops jokingly fighting him, grabs both sides of his face and brings him into a kiss.

If there’s something Luke loves, it’s Ashton.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://luke5sos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
